Tezcatlipoca
by Kairake
Summary: Rusia siempre habia pensado que México era una matriska, con sus inumerables capas que parecian nunca tener fin. Su ultimo invento y el ataque de una nacion aliada le llevarian a conocer el pasado de aquella compleja nación. Continuación de Quetzalcóatl.
1. Estrella Fugaz

No quería hacerle continuación a Quetzalcóatl pero después de varias cositas termine accediendo, este fic es y no es una continuación. De hecho se podría considerar como dos historias en una.

Sin más que decir y agradeciendo a todos los lectores de ante mano, si les gusta dejen comentario que no hace daño, gracias. Esto también se pude tomar como regalo de 5 de mayo.

Tezcatlipoca

Capitulo 1: Estrella fugaz

Les había visto salir muy temprano en la mañana, la noche anterior en el palacio del venerado orador finalmente había muerto el huey tlatoani Ahuízotl. Itzcóatl había permanecido a su lado hasta que finalmente este había muerto, aunque de cierta forma el tlatoani hubiese muerto tiempo atrás, el Ahuízotl que había estado paseándose por los pasillos del palacio no era más que la sombra de un poderoso guerrero.

Cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los puños y golpeando la piedra de la ventana, estaba molesto con su ex-gobernate, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Quetzalli y hubiese dejado de lado ese maldito orgullo que comenzaba a precipitarlo en un pozo de desesperación. Ni su alteza ni su pueblo merecían morir. Si abría los ojos lentamente aun podía sentir como el agua helada apresaba cada uno de sus músculos y luchaba por respirar mientras el acueducto seguía inundando Tenochtitlan.

La noche anterior a la gran inundación habían venido a visitarle unos extraños espíritus que presagiaban la muerte, guerreros de épocas pasadas, de forma semejante a la de aquellos días que ya no quería recordar y por los que se había propuesto borrar cualquier indicio de sus comienzos humildes. Uno de aquéllos esqueletos enviados por Tláloc, ya que llevaban las vestiduras que honran aquel dios y la cara pintada con diseños intrincados de espirales, señalaron a su pequeño.

La serpiente de obsidiana negó con venencia, cualquier cosa menos él, no dejaría que tocaran al heredero de la triple alianza. Se interpuso cuando aquellas criaturas avanzaron en su dirección obligándolas a que lo miraran, la que iba a la cabeza le sonrió socarronamente mostrando los dientes amarillentos y llenos de paño. Aquel ser levanto la mano acariciándole el rostro a la nación mexica, su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada cuando le sintió temblar por su toque helado, se inclinó sobre él y le beso en los labios. El beso sabía a agua dulce y de la boca de aquella aparición broto, efectivamente, agua que le obligo a tragar; pese a sus intentos Itzcóatl no podía liberarse y era capaz de sentir como su estómago se llenaba cada vez más y más.

A sus oídos llegaron los lamentos del futuro pero decidió ignorarlos, todo fuese por el bien de su pequeño que dormía confiadamente sobre esa cama de plumas que Quetzalli había traído desde Texcoco especialmente para él. Una especie de aullido aparto a la criatura, el habiente había cambiado y ya no se encontraba en la comodidad del palacio sino a las afueras de Tenochtitlan.

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en el mostro acuático de piel gomosa, era del tamaño de un coyote mediano pero en vez de patas tenia manos de mono y orejas puntiagudas recubiertas de un pelaje gris oscuro. El animal le miraba desde el filo del agua de forma amenazante. Cuando salió, del agua, el poco pelo que le cubría la piel se apretujaba formando algo así como espinas grandes, su larga cola choco contra el agua levantando una estela a su al derredor, esta misma cola estaba rematada por una mano. Itzcóatl sabía que no tenía que temerle pero si enfurecía a los espíritus terminarían con él. Tláloc le había mandado ese doble mensaje cuando se negó a darle a su pequeño, pues su gobernante llevaba el nombre de aquella criatura, Ahuízotl. Un moustro que con la mano que se balanceaba perezosamente en la punta de su cola atrapaba a su presa y le ahogaba

Sabía que la tragedia esta próxima y que los dioses así lo deseaban pero no podía quitarse esa rara sensación del pecho ni aun cuando al día siguiente después de la inundación se enteró de que el venerado orado había sufrido un accidente serio, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejo idiota, el que había sido uno de sus mejores regentes ahora tenía que estar al cuidado de un sirviente para que le cambiase el taparrabo o el manto que ensuciaba continuamente.

Motecuzoma Xocóyotzin había actuado como regente mientras la vida del idiota se extinguía lentamente, lo cual no duro demasiado y finalmente con la muerte de su tío el joven Motecuzoma, como se le solía conocer por su abuelo Motecuzoma el gran estratega y conquistador. Itzcóatl en cuanto supo de la elección del nuevo tlatoani sintió como la mano del Ahuízotl le atrapaba y le hundía en las profundidades del lago.

La joven nación no sabía si la antipatía que sentía para con su regente era debido a que aquel había adquirido los sucios vicios de la peor clase de sacerdotes. Tenía algo que le hacía desconfiar de aquel hombre, quizás también se debía a que provocaba el distanciamiento entre Texcoco y Tenochtitlan. Más de una vez atrapo la mirada de su nuevo soberano siguiendo los pasos de su chapulín, como cariñosamente le llamaba a Mixcóatl, aquello siempre le molesto.

Por los siervos y esclavos de palacio que pese a todas las amenazas del venerado orador, Motecuzoma, seguían guardándole más de un secreto que esos mismos hombres compartían con su amada nación. Incluso ayudaban al pequeño chapulín cubriéndole la espalda, especialmente cuando se metía en algún problema, que cada día luchaba más y más por convertirse en un guerrero como su padre e incluso había llegado a arruinar el manto de plumas de águila que la nación mexica usaba en las ceremonias especiales como caballero águila.

Cuando Itzcóatl finalmente se enteró que es lo que había sucedido solo río divertido y agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del menor le revolvió los cabellos antes de mirarlo de forma seria con el entrecejo fruncido como todo guerrero. Mitzcoatl tembló pero le sostuvo la mirada, era orgulloso y no dejaría que su padre notase su debilidad.

—Mitzcoatl, no estas hecho para ser un campeón águila—el pequeño inflo las mejillas al sentir que su padre le subestimaba, cuando noto que los labios del mayor temblaban como si quisiera reírse compuso el gesto. Muchas veces había asistido a los calmecas y aprendió de los viejos guerreros, que desconocían su origen por obvias razones, como se supone que se debía de comportar un guerrero; frunció el ceño y puso una mirada retadora mostrando ligeramente los dientes. En un rostro infantil aquella mueca, supuestamente viril, se convertía en una pantomima—No me refiero a eso chapulín. Sino que lo tuyo es más delicado, como el ataque de un jaguar. Tú destino es ser un caballero jaguar protegido por Yoali

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como su pequeño se removía entre las sabanas, pasó una mano por sus cabellos peinándolos suavemente y elevo la mirada hacia la ventana. El cielo se veía despejado y el aire traía un fuerte aroma a incienso. De acuerdo a la tradición todos los nobles de cada reino junto con sus naciones deberían venir al funeral, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Azcapotzalco o Tlaxcala pero la idea de ver a Quetzalli le puso de buen humor casi de inmediato. Dejo de mirar por la ventana a los mensajeros veloces que llevaban el taparrabo blanco, en señal de luto, y el manto verde de las buenas noticias para concentrarse en su chapulín.

—Mixcóatl, báñate rápido y arréglate tenemos que ir a ver a los sacerdotes y no te puedo dejar aquí, todos están— se calló intentando buscar una palabra adecuada para el estado de ánimo general pero no encontró nada que lo definiese completamente— inquietos y desorientados con los cambios.

—Tata no quiero ir con los sacerdotes prefiero quedarme con Cuauhtémoc y entrenar o jugar un rato—Los ojos caoba del pequeño centellaron avergonzados por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su padre— pero es que los sacerdotes me dan miedo con sus vestiduras negras y la cara sucia, además despiden un aroma horrible como si llevaran algo muerto en cima— contesto el menor arrugando la nariz visiblemente con tan solo recordar el desagradable aroma, como a cañería tapada que despedían los sacerdotes. Mixcóatl jamás entendió como es posible que esos hombres disfrutaran viviendo en la putrefacción de sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento chapulín pero tienes que venir— el menor se retiró con el ceño fruncido y después de un rato volvió con el cuerpo perfumado y un taparrabo blanco con el manto a juego y un par de sandalias atadas hasta la pantorrilla con hilos de oro.

Itzcóatl le sonrió de buena gana y prometiendo comprarle un helado, cuando salieran de ver al sacerdote, en el mercado de Tlatelolco consiguió que el menor quitara esa cara de fastidio y hasta se mostrase contento. Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban frente al templo de Huichilopoztli y uno de los sacerdotes les condujo entre los pasillos del templo pintados de rojo hacia el salón principal donde los esperaba el sacerdote principal. La mañana acababa de despuntar tiñendo el cielo con un misterioso tono rojizo y rosado más propio de un atardecer.

—Bienvenido mi señor— el sacerdote se puso de pie haciendo el gesto de besar la tierra ante los dos hombres que tenía frente así—Como sabe han estado sucediendo demasiadas tragedias desde hace un par de años. —El azteca le miro con aires de fastidio para darle a entender que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escucharle. El sacerdote lo entendió y se apresuró a continuar para no hacerle enfadar— Hace poco hable con el poderoso Huichilopoztli y me dijo, por medio de una visión, que enviaría a un emisario que sería una prueba tanto para usted como para su hijo. Antes de que las luces dancen en el cielo llegara la hora.

El sacerdote trazo un pequeño círculo en el piso con la ceniza. Los días muertos que marcaban el fin del año estaba próximo y eso preocupo aun más al Imperio Azteca que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su pequeño que se mantenía atento, o al menos en apariencia, a las palabras del sacerdote.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere— sujeto con mayor fuerza la mano del pequeño que se volvió a verlo ligeramente preocupado.

—Lo sabrá cuando lo vea llegar. El emisario resaltará inmediatamente por el parecido con su creador, el dios de la guerra— el sacerdote torció la boca en un gesto extraño y entre buscó en sus ropas un ópalo que entrego al menor— Tienes que ser fuerte Mixcóatl no hay más que un ciclo—Sin decir nada más les despidió

Mixcóatl jugó con el ópalo de fuego iridiscente entre sus dedos mientras recorrían, los dos, en silencio el camino de vuelta a la bulliciosa ciudad. Al salir del templo el primer rayo de sol que alcanzo a la gema le ilumino el rostro con colores naranjas y escarlatas, como si estuviera bañado en sangre fresca.

—Chapulín quiero que seas muy cuidadoso a partir de este momento—El menor se limito a asentir. Aquel espectro de colores que danzaban sobre su rostro se esfumo cuando el mayor tiro de su mano.

Los días siguientes trascurrieron en calma hasta la llegada de los diferentes reinos y sus representantes. El desfile de esclavos que cargaban suntuosos estandartes hechos de plumas finamente acomodadas que daban la impresión de otorgarle vida a las figuras de cada uno de los nombres que figuraban en ellos eran seguidos por los camas de mano donde viajaban los nobles.

La entrada podría ser fastuosa y los regalos para el nuevo tlatoani tanto o más que esta pero el recibimiento tenía que ser parco y sobrio. Al llegar al palacio los nobles ya se habían cambiado de ropa luciendo unas en tonos grises y con un poco de hollín sobre estas para indicar su luto y respeto.

Y sin embargo ninguno de ellos se acercó si quiera al luto que presentara el sobrino de Ahuízotl, siendo sacerdote sabía perfectamente cuales rituales causarían mayor impacto. Se perforo las orejas y la lengua con espinas de maguey recolectando su sangre, ensucio sus ropas y su cuerpo con una espesa mezcla negruzca hecha con chapopote.

La bulliciosa ciudad de México-Tenochtitlan guardo silencio dentro de los funerales, eran pocas las llamas que ardían para iluminar pobremente el islote y todo transito en las aguas que lo rodeaban había quedado expresamente prohibido.

Al llegar a la ultima morada del anterior tlatoani Mixcóatl ya estaba más que fastidiado, no era la primera vez que asistía a un evento así pero su padre tenia que esta con los demás caballeros y nobles. Se sentía solo agarrado de la mano de aquel anciano que no hacia más que darle un pellizco discreto cada vez que se encorvaba o soltaba un suspiro cansado. Extrañaba a su padre y a Quetzalli.

—Quiero estar con ellos ¿no lo entiendes?— le reclamo en un susurro que más parecía el ronroneo molesto de un gato que la voz de un niño. El anciano ni se inmuto, conocía lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser el pequeño como para seguirle el juego. —Mi padre no siempre esta al pendiente de que le pasa a los sirvientes del palacio.

El desfile de las tres ordenes de caballeros le interrumpió, los primeros en entrar a escena fueron los cuauhpipiltin, caballeros águilas, con sus yelmos emplumados con la forma de una cabeza de águila, sus sandalias largas y la armadura acolchonada, parecían verdaderas aves de rapiña dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento con sus macuahuitl o bien huitzauhqui, con cada giro que daban los trozos de obsidiana brillan. Tras ellos les seguían los ocelopipiltin, caballeros jaguar, y detrás de ellos los caballeros flecha.

Mixcóatl se quedo mirando fascinado a los ocelopipiltin, la piel moteada del jaguar que les cubría parecía bañada por el rocío a diferencia de las otras ordenes los caballero jaguar eran misteriosos y apenas y hacían ruido al caminar. Lo único que compartían todas las ordenes era el nombre grabado, de diversas formas según la orden a la que perteneciera el caballero, en su chimalli.

Al pasar junto a ellos golpean el chimalli, escudo, con su arma generando un sonido seco que hacia resonar su poderoso eco en los corazones de los presentes. Tras las ordenes de guerreros venían la profesión de nobles con sus naciones acompañándolos, el ultimo en aparecer fue Itzcóatl despojado de cualquier adorno que no fuese la piedra de jade que colgaba de su pecho, los pies descalzos de la nación estaban ya sucios por el barro.

Cuitláhuac llevo atado con una cadenita un hermoso ejemplar de xoloitzcuintle pardo que agregarían en la ofrenda de Ahuízotl, el color era de suma importancia puesto que el animalito ayudaba a cruzar el alma del difunto por el inframundo y si el perro se perdía el amo también lo hacia por lo que su alma no descansaría en paz.

La ceremonia trascurrió sin mayores percances. Motecuzoma tenía que seguir la tradición pero era en realidad ya el señor de Tenochtitlan y el tlatoani más fuerte de la triple alianza.

La noche tras el entierro del anterior tlatoani y mientras se llevaban a cabo las festividades en su honor una estrella fugaz, que no fue vista más que por algunos de los astrónomos reales y de algunos de los asistentes en palacio cruzo rápidamente el cielo y pareció estrellarse en la tierra, no muy lejos de la capital mexica.

—Como me gustaría ser ya un guerrero e ir a las guerras floridas—murmuró quedamente el pequeño de ojos caoba mientras veía aquel extraño fenómeno. Durante la tarde su padre le había regañado seriamente por no saber comportarse siendo que lo único que quería el pequeño era demostrarles al resto de las naciones que alguien digno de considerarse a su altura.

o***o

Rusia estaba feliz, no más que eso, jubiloso seria la mejor palabra para describir su estado de animo, en los últimos días había estado trabajando en un nuevo invento. Una especie de maquina del tiempo que si bien en primera instancia y debido a los innumerables dilemas sobre las verdades tiempo-espacio no tenia contemplado el poder cambiar la historia pero si le serviría para obtener información útil.

En un mundo globalizado como lo era este la información era una arma mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra que tuviese en sus almacenes militares. Con la información podrías chantajear, recordar y convencer. En otras palabras la información te volvía diplomático.

Además había otra razón por la que no pensaba cambiar el pasado, al menos de momento, y esa razón era un jovial país latinoamericano que aun no lograba terminar de desenredar su personalidad. México era complejo, demasiado en ocasiones, bastaba con llevarse la mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón para recordarlo. Una cajita de sorpresas.

—Mi pequeña matrioska, da— ¿Cuántas capas tendría? Eso es algo que le gustaría averiguar pero entre más lo conocía más complejo se volvía. Sonrió ampliamente mostrando esa calidez que solo le nacía cuando pensaba en su amante. En cuanto estuviera terminado y hubiese constado que funcionaba adecuadamente, no quería exponerlo a ningún accidente, Luis seria el primero en conocer su invento.

Los innumerables botones del área de control centellaba iluminándole la cara mientras que, detrás del vidrio de protección, observaba la maquina. Su diseño era simple, una enorme plataforma con cuatro mástiles de dos metros de alto por los que corría un caudal de energía, una base de controles y algo semejante a la cabina de un remolque pequeño. Junto a esta había otra mesa sobre la que se encontraba el dispositivo que proporcionaba un campo de protección al viajero para evitar que cambiara el flujo del tiempo.

Bajó y se puso alrededor de la muñeca y en la cintura aquel extraño aparato con acabados platinados, la pila estaba a tope y sus ingenieros se las habían ingeniado para que el aparato se recargara mitad con una fuente nuclear y mitad con energía solar. Pulso los botones distraídamente.

Una sirena de alarma se escucho por toda la base, estaban siendo atacados, eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Iván antes de ser absorbido por la maquina del tiempo. Los atacantes destruyeron más de la mitad de la base militar rusa. No era una guerra declarada solo "hostilidad amistosa" se había colado el rumor sobre el nuevo juguete ruso y nadie quería que se volviera realidad.

—El juego comienza ahora— la voz del piloto guia se escucho en todos los demás intercomunicadores. Cada uno de los pilotos que conformaban su equipo se reportaron disponiéndose en posición de ataque y soltando las primeras cargas. Habían logrado atrapar a los rusos con las defensas a bajo. Arrojaron piedras al avispero y venia el contrataque.— Que sea divertido.

Las unidades en tierra se desplegaron en formación de abanico. Los tanques rusos junto con los aviones caza, que despegaron de la tierra soltado tras de si una estela de humo, les anunciaban lo que vendría.

_o***o_

Iván despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol le acariciaban el rostro, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía sumamente desorientado. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la vista fue consiente de que ya no se encontraba en Rusia y que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Aquel lugar lleno de vegetación no poseía ningún punto de referencia del que pudiera fiarse.

De golpe recordó las alarmas sonando por toda la base, genial ahora tenia dos preocupaciones, la primera es saber donde estaba y la segunda regresar para darle una buena paliza al infeliz que hozo atacarlo de aquella forma. No es que él no hiciera lo mismo cuando le convenía pero la idea de estar perdido sin poder hacerle frente al enemigo era algo que le dolía. No fue consiente, debido a su molestia y a su sed de venganza, de que pudo haber viajado en el tiempo sino hasta que al dar un par de pasos y escucho el pitar de la maquina.

El reloj de pulsera, donde debía de marcar la fecha en la que se encontraba, estaba roto la pantalla apenas y era legible. Lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir es que el viaje había consumido suficiente energía como para agotar en gran medida la batería.

—Iván esta molesto, da— No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para que la pila se recargara y lo más importante ¿Ese tiempo lo tenia la base? Si su enemigo se aprovechaba a sabiendas o por cualquier razón la otra parte de la maquina quedaba destruida Rusia no volvería a esa época. Tenia que buscar una solución cuanto antes.

A lo lejos un grupo de aldeanos lo venían siguiendo, observándolo con respeto, jamás habían visto a alguien así y le temían pues había caído de las estrellas. Uno de los mensajeros ya había salido rumbo a la capital para informar de la llegada de aquel extraño y gigantesco ser de piel blanca.


	2. Tezcatlipoca rojo

Tezcatlipoca rojo

Sentía que le seguían pero cada vez que se volvía solo encontraba el espacio vacío que habían dejado sus pasos. La frondosa vegetación cubría, bajo su fresco manto, a sus asechadores lo único que los delataba ere aquel silencio demasiado inocuo como para ser verdad. Desde que se había levantado, tras el viaje, el silencio del alba había sido interrumpido por el cantar de las aves exóticas incluso, en más de una ocasión, al levantar la mirada se había topado con una o dos aves de plumajes brillantes azules y escarlatas que parecían dos gemas engarzadas en el cielo cristalino.

Los guerreros que le seguían por su parte, si bien no era parte de la elite azteca eran sumamente buenos al caminar y no hacer ruido. Además tenían otra ventaja por sobre el ruso, ellos conocían el terreno, puesto que mientras no tenían que participar en alguna guerra se dedicaban a entrenar a las nuevas generaciones o bien a salir de caza.

Y sin embargo no se acercaban a Iván por temor, aquella criatura única que había caído de las estrellas parecía un enviado de los dioses por lo mismo era aterrador. Su piel blanca y su cabello prácticamente traslucido, a sus ojos, les atraían tan fuertemente como les repelía una rara combinación. Hasta no tener las órdenes de Tenochtitlan se mantendrían al margen.

—Parece algún lugar del norte de África o el sur de Asia— Nunca fue muy bueno con las aves así que para él aquellas coloridas aves podrían pertenecer a tres continentes diferentes. El ruso se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en un pequeño ojo de agua que había por el camino, hasta el momento seguían sin ver rastro alguno de humanidad— No hay elefantes. Aisa o América ¿Es el Amazonas?

o***o

El grupo de corredores veloces que el regente había mandado a Tenochtitlan por fin había llegado, Motecuzoma Xocoyotzin aun no había podido ejercer directamente su cargo por lo que su Cihuacóatl, mujer serpiente, junto con la nación Azteca fueron los encargados de recibirles y de debatir que es lo que harían a continuación.

—Llego del cielo, trayendo tras de si una nube de destrucción que quemo algunos arboles cercanos a donde sus pies tocaron la tierra— Comenzó a recitar el mensaje que se habían ido pasando de uno a otro el corredor veloz en la sala del trono. Los corredores veloces debían de poseer una excelente memoria ya que el que salía desde el punto de origen no era el mismo que entregaba el mensaje. El hombre continuo ante la mirada atenta de los presentes que no perdían detalle de su narración— Oh señores míos, la tierra tembló bajo nuestros pies.

Ninguno de los presentes interrumpió o cuestiono, pues esa era la norma que se había implantado desde los tiempos del primer Motecuzoma. Así pues el hombre les hablo de la estela brillante que le había precedido, de sus ropas extrañas y largas que parecían unidas a su piel en especial aquella bufanda que identifico como una capa corta o una serpiente que descansaba plácidamente enredada en su cuello. Pero sin duda lo que causo mayor revuelo entre los presentes fue el color pálido en su piel, el rubio de su cabello y el color extraño de sus ojos.

Los primeros en levantar su voz al termina el relato del corredor fueron los murmullos, ya que la palabra en si la tenían las dos figuras de más alto rango en la sala que en este caso eran el Cihuacóatl e Itzcóatl, de los sacerdotes que alegaban que aquel extraño era un mensajero de Quetzalcóatl. La nación azteca no estaba muy convencida, a lo largo de su vida había visto diferentes culturas y estilos de vida como lo eran los desagradables chichimecas. Adema, y con mucho más peso que lo anterior, en el zoológico del palacio tenían a hombres y mujeres albinos por lo que aquel color de piel no era tan relevante.

—Es solo uno. Sea hombre, enviado de los dioses o un dios por si mismo— A él le parecía más que humano pero para evitar las miradas molestas por parte de los sacerdotes y escuchando, de las pocas veces que lo hacia, uno de los consejos de Quetzalli sobre no juzgar hasta tener las pruebas suficientes se permitiría dejar abierto el origen de aquel extraño ente— Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es traerlo aquí, de esta forma sabremos la verdad y si su origen es divino no habremos retado la ira de los dioses.

—Itzcóatl difiero. Traerle aquí seria como permitir a un alacrán entrar a un panal— El cihuacóatl, un hombre ya mayor con mucha experiencia y que fungía como consejero de los tlatoanis y administrador de los asuntos de estado se puso de pie mirando seriamente a todos los presentes hasta que la mayoría bajo la mirada— Emponzoñar la miel que alimenta nuestro cuerpo no es la mejor solución. Yo propongo que se envié un pequeño destacamento para verle en alguno de los poblados cercanos a Tenochtitlan— Cualquier noble estaría orgulloso de prestar su palacio y los recursos que poseía para ganarse el favor de la gran Tenochtitlan, siempre y cuando la información que se le enviara fuera manejada adecuadamente— Es mejor cortar un dedo que ha sido envenenado a atender el mismo veneno en el corazón.

Los sacerdotes de inmediato se pusieron del lado de su nación, criticando el juicio de la mujer serpiente mientras que alegaban lo desagradable que seria para un dios ser tratado como un criminal. Fueron las palabras de los sacerdotes lo que terminaron por inclinar la balanza a favor de la mujer serpiente. Itzcóatl había fruncido el seño en cuanto uno de ellos ya se había atrevido a afirmar que aquel hombre era un dios.

—Me temo que mi visión ha sido corta, amigo— Se excuso apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer serpiente— Tienes razón pero no puedo aceptar que se le reciba de manera tan simple, si bien no se le permite la entrada al corazón— Golpeo su pecho con el puño cerrado para reafirmar sus palabras. Después de todo si era un enemigo la ponzoña le golpearía directamente, cosa que no había previsto—Llenen varias arcas con gemas preciosas y labrados en plumas dedicados a Quetzalcóatl. En otro cargamento lleven pulque, comida, esclavos y artículos de orfebrería.

Todos asintieron con solemnidad pero solo la mujer serpiente y los sacerdotes entendieron la razón de los dos cargamentos. Itzcóatl pondría a prueba a aquel hombre si era un enviado de los dioses o el mismo Quetzalcóatl se limitaría a tomar los labrados en plumas y nada más. Además de rehuirle inmediatamente a la bebida embriagante que le obligo a dejar a los toltecas.

—Se hará como tú lo desees, poderoso imperio— Todos los presentes se agacharon para hacer el gesto de besar el suelo a los pies de la nación Mexica. Itzcóatl se enderezo aun más, orgulloso de si mismo y de su poder. Si, tenia en la palma de la mano el único mundo, su pueblo era más fuerte que ninguno en la historia.

Una vez que todos hubieran salido menos el cihuacóatl la nación mexica se tumbo en uno de los asientos dejando que su largo cabello de ébano rozara el piso. La fuerza que le embriagaba había sido sustituida por la duda y el temor. La visita de un posible enviado de los dioses o de un enemigo potencial después de la visita de los enviados de Tláloc no era algo que pudiera permitirse tomar a la ligera.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupá?— La mujer serpiente se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado mirándole preocupado, en la diestra cargaba con una charola de barro con deliciosas frutas de todo el territorio dominado por los mexicas que ofreció a Itzcóatl— No es normal verte tan decaído y no creo que sean ellos— refiriéndose a los sacerdotes— Los que te hayan puesto así con sus dudas y lamentaciones.

— Quizás no ellos pero otros tantos de su misma especie si— Tomo desganado una de las jugosas frutas que hizo rodar entre sus dedos sin intenciones aparentes de comerla— Recuerdo el significado de las guerras floridas. El mantener el control e inspirar en los corazones de nuestra gente el valor y el significado de la muerte gloriosa.

—No entiendo a que te refieres, señor. Esta no es una guerra florida y la próxima aun tiene tiempo de sobra para llegar—Entendía que se habían aprovechado en gran medida de la religión para establecer un gobierno militarista pero no encontraba la razón de porque Itzcóatl lo había citado con tanto énfasis en ese momento.

—Ellos serán nuestra perdición si dependemos tanto de los dioses— contesto simplemente llevándose a la boca el fruto. Un pequeño hilo de jugo rojo se escurrió por la comisura de los labios hasta caer sobre su túnica— Me preocupa que uno de ellos haya sido coronado como venerable orador, tan solo espero estar equivocado con Motecuzoma

—Sera un buen Tlatoani, mi señor. Además aun tiene al concejo ¿Sospecha acaso que de estar él en nuestro lugar en estos momentos aquel extraño habría anotado un punto?— Sonrió divertido y con algo de ironía, pese a que la duda se sembró, comparando las estrategias militares con el juego de pelota—Quizás no es tan bueno como su tío o como Motecuzoma el grande pero no creo que sea tan débil como darle al enemigo el cuchillo de obsidiana con que le apuñalen.

— No lo se y no es solo eso. Los sacerdotes revolotean sobre mi como moscas sobre la carne en los campos de batalla— Escupió la semillita de la fruta en otro tazón al tiempo que se ponía de pie, con un ágil salto. Por primera vez en muchos años los ojos del joven imperio se veían cansados y no solo era el hecho de que no hubiera dormido suficiente—No me molestaría que Mixcóatl me sacara el corazón y fundase sobre este su propio imperio pero siento que será otro el que lo haga y es ahí donde las amenazas de los sacerdotes hacen mayor eco.

—¿A que se refiere?— Preguntó con aires temerosos la mujer serpiente, ya era de por si sorprendente de que el Imperio Mexica pensara que el único capaz de eliminarle fuese su propio hijo. Negó para si, aquel pequeño no era del todo su hijo, casi lo había olvidado, pero aun así le trataba con el mismo cuidado que un padre a su vástago.

—Ya no tiene importancia, olvidalo. Necesito arreglar todo para mi partida— Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero rogándole con la mirada que no volviera a tocar el tema. La mujer serpiente asintió— Confió en que te harás cargo de todo mientras no este.

Se había mandado un mensajero veloz para que informara del plan del consejo y en cuanto detuvieran aquel misterioso extraño lo llevaran directo a la corte atendiéndolo como si fuese un señor. El líder de aquella región acepto gustoso ayudarles, con la esperanza que sus servicios a la gran urbe fuesen más tarde recompensados. En cuanto los carros de manos estuvieron listos y las ofrendas empacadas aquella comitiva desfilo por la calzada de Tacubaya.

o***o

Cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar era mucho más raro que el anterior. Sabía que lo seguían y pese a que no se veía rastro de sus seguidores seguía sintiéndose observado. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando aquellos hombres de apariencia extraña le cortaron el paso, debido a la forma en la que lo miraban no sabia si sentía miedo, curiosidad o extrañeza y para alguien que la mayor parte de su vida se la ha pasado enfrentado las miradas discriminatorias de los demás era algo extraño.

Las barreras del lenguaje también habían sido un gran problema. Aquel grupo que le cerró el paso hablaba en un extraño dialecto que no podía identificar. No se parecía en nada que hubiese escuchado antes. Con muchos esfuerzos logro entender que querían que los siguiera y lo hizo, no les temía y quizás pudiese sacar algo de provecho para volver a casa.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito con patas tan cortas que de hecho parecía que estaba sentado en el suelo. Sus anfitriones le habían tratado espléndidamente, prepararon una deliciosa comida que le hizo recordar que debía de volver cuanto antes o estaría en serios problemas.

De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo la foto que se habían tomado él y México cuando finalmente habían formalizado su relación y la pequeña nación pasaba todo su tiempo libre en Rusia alegando que era lo mejor para él. Claro que Iván no le creía del todo y habían terminado por pactar que ambos pasarían cierto tiempo en la casa del otro.

Aquel día tenia una cita con el latino y le había dejado solo en la base asegurándole que solo se tardaría unos minutos. Además aprovecharía para enseñarle su último invento. Seguro que estaría primero molesto y luego preocupado al no verle volver ¿Qué le dirían sus oficiales? Esperaba que algo bueno. Al menos tenía el consuelo que se entretendría mientras practicaba ruso, Luis se había empeñado en aprenderlo para no sentirse tan dependiente de él.

—No te preocupes aun iremos a comer…eso espero— Por como se estaban dando las cosas dudaba en poder cumplir su promesa pero aun así se esforzaría.

Cuando los señores, los había identificado como los lideres de aquel lugar, fueron a hacerle compañía y ofrecerle algún dulce para terminar la comida sonrió de lado, no había que ser un genio lingüista para saber que aquellas mujeres que se habían formado frente a él no eran otra cosa más que prostitutas. Quería negarse pero no sabía si aquello seria tomado como una descortesía.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, en todo el mundo se entendía que eso era un «no» ¿cierto? Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más un joven esclavo entro apresuradamente anunciando con toda pompa a los señores de Tenochtitlan habían llegado. Itzcóatl ya no podía esperar más y había ordenado que su grupo que se presentaran cuanto antes, sin todo el formalismo que exigía aquel encuentro.

El gobernador, junto con su comitiva se puso de pie disculpándose con una leve reverencia con el ruso antes de salir al encuentro de Itzcóatl que les esperaba ansioso. El gobernador le puso al corriente de las actividades y el comportamiento tan extraño de su invitado incluso que había rechazado el dulce después de la comida. Itzcóatl frunció levemente el seño al escuchar lo último, se estaba comportando como se esperaría de un mensajero de los dioses o un dios.

Iván se levanto cuando el consejo y el gobernador volvieron a entrar seguidos de los tamemes que cargaban los presentes para el supuesto mensajero. Las ofrendas fueron depositadas a los pies del ruso que les miraba confundido pero su atención se volcó sobre la última persona en entrar a aquel cuarto. Conforme se iba acercando con pasos elegantes y cortos, prácticamente sin hacer ruido, el rostro de Iván se iba iluminando. Aquella cara le recordaba tanto a México que no se contuvo para abrazarle.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio total cuando las dos naciones se abrazaron, Itzcóatl tembló, ante Iván era tan pequeño y de apariencia frágil que resaltaba inmediatamente y no solo por sus vestiduras tan coloridas. Iván le aparto, solo un poco, al sentir el filo de una daga de obsidiana elegantemente trabajada.

—¿Quién eres?— Entre ellos se podían distinguir y al tenerlo tan cercan la nación mexica no podía fallar, sabia que aquel no era ni un mensajero de los dioses ni un dios sino una nación como ellos pero demasiado diferente a la gente del único mundo.— ¿Quién eres?— Volvió a repetir en aquel idioma que era común para todos ellos.

Iván ladeo la cabeza y sonrió feliz ya se había cansado de sentirse mudo en aquel lugar, tal vez ese extraño pudiera aclararle un par de cosas. Sabía que aun quedaban varias tribus indígenas en México que se conservaban relativamente igual que tiempo atrás. Aquella podría ser la representación de esas comunidades.

—Mi nombre es Iván, da?—por lo visto aquel nombre no le decía nada al otro, que extraños eran aquellas personas—Soy Rusia y soy amigo de México.

—Yo soy Itzcóatl y soy México-Tenochtitlan y no te conozco— El rostro del ruso palideció inmediatamente, no sabia si reírse o preocuparse, la maquina había funcionado pero le había mandado muy lejos de casa. Y no solo eso sino que estaba frente a su suegro mirándole como tonto

—No eres el México que conozco— Se limito a responder. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente mientras buscaba como ocultar su verdadera naturaleza pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar de reojo a la nación mexica extrañaba mucho al latino como para no hacerlo, además que claro tenia curiosidad por conocer al padre de la persona que amaba.— Vengo de muy lejos, del otro lado del mar. En unas tierras bastas y ricas pero también azoladas por la inclemencia del clima en especial la parte norte por la nieve.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?— Era orgulloso y no iba a dejar que el otro supiera lo sorprendido que estaba al saber que había algo más haya de aquel mar insondable que rodeaba al único mundo.

—Nada, naufrague y solo necesito tiempo para que se recargue mi forma de viaje pero cuando me adentre a buscar comida y refugio me tope con tu gente, da— No era del todo mentira pero ahora más que nunca no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocerle y porque no, incluso si era posible, buscar al México que él conocía.

—Vendrás conmigo. No te puedo dejar en un lugar así podrías traer problemas— Lo que quería era tenerlo bien vigilado y evitar que sus aliados o enemigos pudieran utilizarle a él o a la información que pudiese aportar en su contra. La nación mexica se volvió dándole la espalda al ruso y guardando la daga para hablarles al resto en náhuatl— Es amigo y vendrá con nosotros a palacio. Haz hecho un buen trabajo Akatzin— concedió la nación, dándole a entender al gobernador que le esperaba una gran recompensa.

o***o

El camino de regreso a Tenochtitlan no pudo ser más lento y al mismo tiempo instructivo para el ruso. Itzcóatl se parecía mucho a México cuando estaba molesto con algo, aquel había insistido que el asiento de manos que marchara a su lado fuese el de Rusia, era tan extraño ver lo similares y diferentes que eran. Se le cruzo la idea de que quizás a España le había gustado especialmente aquella fortaleza además de las bellezas que rodeaban a ambas naciones.

Itzcóatl se sentía incomodo, aquella nación extranjera no dejaba de mirarle y además había mencionado que conocía a un México y él había mentido de cierta manera, aquel a quien le había dado ese nombre tras tenerle había sido a su pequeño chapulín ¿Qué relación podrían tener esos dos? Teotihuacán no le hablo de nada así.

Al llegar a la gran urbe Iván no pudo más que admitir que era más que hermosa parecía hecha de plata con sus grandes templos, tenia cierto aire a Venecia pero aquella ciudad lucia opaca lo que no pasaba con la que tenia enfrente. Al atravesar el lago que le rodeaba pensó en su hogar pero en cuanto piso tierra por uno de los caminos se dio cuenta que ni su casa podía compararse con aquel extraño lugar. La profesión de bienvenida dio inicio, los nobles señores, Itzcóatl e Iván recorrieron la calzada principal hasta el palacio del venerado orador. Acostumbrado a los desfiles no le dio mucha importancia pero al día siguiente se sorprendió de que no quedara ni rastro de suciedad. De hecho debía de admitir que ni siquiera había visto una mosca desde que llego a la ciudad.

Le habían dado mucha ropa nueva para que dejase de llamar la atención, aunque el tono de su piel lo dificultaba bastante, un par de espaciosas habitaciones en palacio, algunos esclavos que estaban al pendiente de cumplir todas sus necesidades, un mayordomo que se encargaba de tenerle la comida lista y el baño al amanecer y al anochecer, un maestro que le enseñaba lo básico del náhuatl y la posibilidad de tomar alguna compañía sexual si así lo deseaba.

Esa mañana Tonatiuh acababa de despuntar al alba cuando la nación Mexica interrumpió en sus aposentos. La capa del moreno estaba adornada con plumas de papagayo, también tenia plumas de otras aves del tamaño de una uña, y pedrería preciosa. Itzcóatl llevaba puestas unas sandalias altas mientras que las de Iván eran sencillas- igual que el resto de sus prendas- y con lazos de cuero que se anudaban a sus pantorrillas aun así la altura del gigante asiático realzaba su porte.

—El tlatoani desea verte, quiere que estés presente en la corte— Por el tono venenoso de aquellas palabras le quedaba claro al rubio que Itzcóatl no apreciaba mucho a su nuevo jefe pero aun así no se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta.

—Estaré ahí entonces— Esperaba que se fuera, se había acostumbrado a que el imperio mexica solo intercambiara un par de palabras con él antes de retirarse sin siquiera mirarle por sobre el hombro. También sabía que aunque pretendía ignorarlo había sido él quien le había entregado tanta gente para que le tuvieran perfectamente vigilado. Rusia también lo haría de estar en su lugar— ¿Necesitas algo más de mi?

—Seré tú interprete en la corte— Eso lo daba por hecho, el maestro había aprendido algo de ruso y de náhuatl pero no era capaz de hablar fluidamente como lo estaban haciendo ellos dos en esos momentos.— No quiero que te acerques a Mixcóatl. Te lo dije cuando llegamos y te lo digo de nuevo.

Sin decir nada más o darle tiempo para protestar el azteca salió del cuarto dejalo muy confundido ¿Quién era Mixcóatl? Sentía que ya había escuchado aquel nombre. Seguramente Luis le había explicado algo sobre su historia o la de su padre y de ahí lo recordaba, no estaba muy seguro y aquello lo frustraba aun más.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde su llegada al México prehispánico y la pila del cargador del tiempo apenas y había avanzado un poco. Necesitaba que se cargara cuando menos tres cuartos por si tenia algún problema y debía intentarlo de nuevo. El mayor temor de Rusia era no volver a su tiempo, si bien el cinturón le protegía de alterar con su presencia el espacio tiempo si no se marchaba en algún momento crearía una paradoja. Además en estos momentos ni siquiera podía afirmarse a si mismo, se sentía la sombra de la Rusia Zarista.

—Saldré a dar un paseo por los jardines ¿Da?— En un inicio las esclavas y esclavos enrojecían de golpe cuando se dirigía a ellos o le escuchaban hablar, con el tiempo hubo también quien sonrió intentando ocultar su risa al escuchar aquella muletilla que usaba de vez en cuando. El mayordomo asintió dejando que se marchara solo.

Camino largo rato en los hermosos jardines hasta sentarse bajo la sobra de un ahuehuete. El pasto aun estaba húmedo por el roció y se sentía fresco al tacto. El ruso se recostó mirando el cielo aun joven con unas cuantas pinceladas de verde, un delicioso sopor se iba apoderando lentamente de todo su cuerpo, entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse un rato cuando sintió que algo suave y pequeño se estrellaba en su rostro, gotitas dulce le siguieron al choque.

—Disculpa— Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con un pequeño trepado en la rama del árbol mirándole entre apenado y nervioso— No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

—No deberías arrojarle fruta a la gente que duerme— Iván, le respondió hablándole en náhuatl, se limpio la mejilla lamiéndose los dedos manchados con aquella dulce fruta. No había visto niños en aquella parte del palacio, suponía que el niño había venido con su madre y que al no estar permitido debía de permanecer escondido.— No le diré a nadie pero baja de ahí ¿da?

—Hablas como el cenzontle. Esa no es tu voz— Se rio el pequeño columpiándose de la rama haciendo que el ruso sintiera ganas de estrangularle. El pequeño lo noto y encogió los pies pegándolos contra su pecho— Si me miras así no bajare.

—No puedes baja ¿Cierto?— El pequeño enrojeció de golpe dándole la razón a la nación que se regodeaba en su pequeña travesura—Si necesitabas ayuda solo tenias que pedirlo.

—No necesito ayuda y te lo puedo demostrar— Sin mucho cuidado se paro al borde de la rama, solo habría que saltar con cuidado y le mostraría a ese arrogante que era un guerrero igual que su padre. Las alturas no eran ningún enemigo— haya voy.

Desafortunadamente el pequeño dio un paso en falso y se resbaló, una de las cintas de sus sandalias se quedo atorada en la rama rompiéndose. El ruso viendo aquello termino por atraparlo en pleno vuelo. Iván rodo con el chico protegiéndolo en todo momento.

—¿Estas bien?— Le pregunto dulcemente sintiendo un extraño calorcito familiar recorrerle el cuerpo mientras le tenia fuertemente abrazado. El niño de no más de seis años levanto la mirada avergonzado por haberse caído y que aquel extraño le tuviera que ayudar.

Los ojos de la nación rusa se abrieron de golpe al ver de cerca aquellos ojos color sangre, ya sabia donde había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad. Aquellos ojos no podían mentirle, ni aun con el paso del tiempo habían cambiado. Ante la mirada de un amante devoto no hay nada que se pueda esconder.

—Mixcóatl— El pequeño le miro confundido antes de arremolinarse entre aquellos fuertes brazos que se negaban a soltarle por mucho que luchara. Llego a morderle y a pegarle pero para el rubio todos esos gestos tenían algo de adorables viniendo de su pequeño amante. Cuando el niño se cansó se dejo abrazar recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del mayor respirando pesadamente— ia liubliu tebia.

Tenía que controlarse en extremo sino quería ceder ante el impulso primario. Levanto una mano y le acaricio los labios y el cabello, estrechándole con más fuerza. El pequeño temblaba preocupado, aquellos gestos no le eran indiferentes sabia que su padre tenia detalles similares con Quetzalli pero aquel hombre era no solo mayor sino también un desconocido.

—Suéltame— Su voz era firme pese a sentir un poco de miedo—¿Me entregaras a los guardias verdad?—Si el extraño conocía su nombre entonces lo más probable es que solo estuviera jugando con él. Si los guardias lo atrapaban entonces se metería en problemas con su padre.

—Nunca haría nada que te lastimara. Te amo demasiado para ello—para este momento los dos habían dejado de hablar en las lenguas humanas que les impedían expresarse mejor. Iván jugueteaba con el cabello del menor sin tocar el rulo que le adornaba la cabellera, solo encontró uno y pensó que el otro estaba oculto tras la larga melena del menor— Iván protegerá a México de todos.

—Nadie sabia eso ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?— Incluso para los miembros de la triple alianza Itzcóatl era México-Tenochtitlan y el una pequeña colonia que se había establecido fuera del territorio inicial de los aztecas— Si es verdad carme y vayamos a la mercado.

Se iba a aprovechar de él aunque lo que en realidad el pequeño buscaba era pasar más tiempo con aquel que le habían prohibido ver. No entendía las decisiones de su padre, a él le parecía bastante agradable aunque fuera arrogante. El ex soviético asintió aceptado que le daría todo lo que el menor pidiera, se puso de pie rápidamente sin dejar de trasmitir toda aquella ternura que hacia que el pequeño se pusiera nervioso.

—Iván te acompañara siempre y cuando me dejes darte un beso— El pequeño se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. El ruido proveniente de palacio fue el que le obligo a tomar una decisión y rápido. Asintió con la cabeza esperando pacientemente el beso, cuando finalmente sus labios se fundieron en un corto y casto beso tembló. Aquel había sido su primer beso.

El ruso le oculto entre su manto al ver que los guardias se aproximaban, estos al verle solo pasaron de largo y siguieron buscando al pequeño escurridizo. De acuerdo con Itzcóatl tenia que verlo hasta el medio día cuando daba inicio la reunión lo que significaba que aun tenía mucho tiempo para pasarlo con su pequeño. En verdad que de niño era toda una ternura.

De camino al mercado se había comportado como un pequeño guerrero e incluso su forma de ser en general era, si bien menos alegre, era más formal y regia. Su andar era elegante, totalmente erguido, como un pequeño soldadito, justamente como Alemania pero en pequeño. En todo el rato que llevaban juntos ni siquiera le había escuchado reírse.

—Toma— Al pasar por un puesto de flores el menor se había atrasado y cuando volvió a alcanzarle le regalo un enorme girasol. Quizás Iván estaba equivocado y el México que él conocía seguía en su interior solo necesitaba un poco de animo para que fuese más abierto con él.— Es un pequeño regalo por ayudarme ¿Vendrás con nosotros a la ceremonia de nuestro de la primavera?

—Da— Aunque no sabía a que se refería el otro. Suponía que era igual que cuando él era joven y realizaban rituales del inicio de la primavera, si era eso no habría problema.

—¿Entonces podemos irle a ver?— Siendo quienes eran suponía que no habría problema en que les dejaran entrar únicamente a platicar con el sacrificio. De acuerdo a la tradición el sacrificio en turno debía de ser virgen y durante un periodo de tiempo podría tener a todo hombre o mujer que él o ella deseara para compartir su lecho. Si se negaba a tener relación sexuales entonces era violado hasta que lo aceptara por su propia voluntad.— Ven tenemos que regresar temprano, sino nos alcanzamos a despedir no podre pedirle que le entregue mi deseo a los dioses.

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo?— Cada vez estaba más y más confundido. Se paro de tope al recordar que las culturas prehispánicas eran famosas por sus sacrificios humanos ¿Mixcóatl quería ir a visitar a un sacrificio?

—Ser una gran nación. Quiero ser la nación más poderosa que haya existido— Rusia sonrió, ese pequeño tenia un gran sueño y maldijo a España que le había robado semejante aspiración, sin él seguramente- por lo que había estado aprendiendo- México hubiese logrado su deseo y ese gringo molesto no los fastidiaría.

Después de hablar con el sacrificio, una preciosa mujer que le había coqueteado al rubio pero no se atrevía a formular su petición ya que para la mayoría de la gente del único mundo Iván aun seguía siendo un mensajero de los dioses y más aun cuando hablaba en su lengua. El pequeño México se quedo dormido en sus brazos escucharle cantar, apenas y llegaron a tiempo para la reunión.

Moctezuma lo recibió con mucha amabilidad y sorpresa, para él estaba claro que aquel era un mensajero de los dioses. Días atrás había revisado cuidadosamente sus pertenecía y entre ellas encontró un encendedor, una lupa y metal. Cuando intentaron tomar una muestra de este ultimo ninguna de sus armas pudo rasguñarlo si quiera, todas se rompían por lo que el tlatoani creía que los dioses lo habían enviado para que finalmente pudiera vencer a los purépechas y sus armas de cobre que hacían inútiles sus armas de obsidiana.

Tan contento estaba con la presencia del ruso que le colmo de regalos ante la mirada acusadora de su nación que no paraba de rechinar los dientes cada vez que tenia que traducirle al rubio algún halago demasiado exagerado o algo así de acuerdo a la nación mexica. Aun le faltaba una promesa más que le helo el alma. Moctezuma le había dado el cuidado de su chapulín a aquel extraño pensando que el menor les pudiese ser útil para sacarle la información concerniente al metal.

Rusia no pudo más que sonreír abiertamente cuando escucho que podría ver a Mixcóatl todo el tiempo que deseara sin que nadie se los impidiera. Se permitió ser compasivo en la victoria, no echándole en cara a su suegro que le había ganado ni mucho menos hicieron comentario alguno sobre la visita que ambos hicieron al centro de la ciudad y al sacrificio de esa tarde.

Al mirar el espectáculo sabia lo que vendría pero la alegría del pequeño que se arremolinaba entre sus brazos para alcanzar una de las bendiciones que el sacerdote prodigaba vestido con la piel de aquella mujer le hizo temblar. Para bendecir usaban el hueso del fémur golpeando suavemente la cabeza o alguna otra parte del cuerpo, a él también le toco su bendición.

—Tendremos muy buenas cosechas este año. El dios lo ha prometido— Sonrió Mixcóatl levantando la cabeza y mirando desde abajo a su acompañante.

o***o

Llevaba más de media hora esperándole cuando finalmente levanto la cabeza del libro que tenia entre las manos. Claro que tenia un excelente maestro de ruso pero odiaba que sus lecciones terminaran en todo menos en lo que debían. No se quejaba para nada cuando la lengua de su amante se ensalzaba en una guerra con la suya durante los besos o bien cuando esta recorría impúdicamente su cuerpo. Pero él quería demostrarle que podía ser más independiente.

Pidió su segunda taza de una infusión de té con miel, laurel, canela y cardamomo a la que se había aficionado recientemente y le ayudaba a conservar el calor. Cuando una fuerte explosión tiro la bebida y lo tiro a él de la silla. Casi de inmediato llegaron un par de soldados de alto rango acompañados por unos hombres vestidos de negro con unos cascos protectores que impedían que se les viera el rostro. Los reconoció enseguida pertenecían a la elite militar rusa.

Se trataba del grupo alfa de los Spetsnaz, los generales de alto rango se notaban nerviosos y el sonido típico del bombardeo a la lejanía no dejaba duda de cual era la razón de su nerviosismo. Uno de aquellos hombres se le acerco y le hablo en español.

—Es necesario que le llevemos lejos. Este lugar ya no es seguro— Hablo con un tono casi marcial sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Todos ellos sabían lo importante que era el latino para su nación y lo más importante es que no querían que se viera involucrado en el fuego cruzado.

—¿Quién esta atacando?— No se iba a dejar intimidar por esos grandotes y lo más importante necesitaba saber en donde se encontraba el ruso en esos momentos. Lo más probable era que estuviera dirigiendo a su gente— ¿Rusia esta en el campo de batalla?— El hombre dudo por un segundo y la nación latina supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. México se adelanto quedando frente a frente retándolo con la mirada. Pese a las diferencias el primero en dar un paso hacia atrás fue el general ruso.

—No, no lo esta y no sabemos donde esta. Esa es la razón por la cual debe marcharse de aquí cuanto antes—Los dos spetsnaz se adelantaron hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos, cada uno cubrió uno de los flancos del moreno. No tenían ni idea de quien era pero lo protegerían con sus propias vidas si era necesario, esa era la razón por la que se sentían extrañados del que el pequeño «civil» no cooperara.

—No pienso apartarme. Y no me han respondido ¿Quién esta atacando este lugar? No pienso huir como si fuera una rata—Tenia que darles algo de razón. Se suponía que en esos momentos era un invitado en Rusia ¿Pero que hace un invitado esperando a su novio termine de hacer sus asuntos en una base militar? No tenia ningún tipo de alianza que justificara su presencia ahí y por el otro lado si alguien lo atrapaba se desencadenaría un gran problema— No quiero saber que están haciendo aquí pero si Rusia esta en problemas tampoco pretendan que me quede con las manos cruzadas.

—Es una visita amistosa— Así es como le llamaban a los enfrentamientos con naciones aliadas, aquellas bagatelas solían darse más a menudo de lo que les gustaría. Siempre se trataban de ataques sorpresas cuyo único fin era destruir todo aquello que se les cruzara en su camino con tal de cumplir la meta que en la mayoría de los casos consistía en evitar que el enemigo se hiciera con algo importante— Inglaterra, Francia y EU decidieron visitarnos.

—Quiero participar como un soldado más.— Detrás de la protección ahumada del casco, el latino, pudo distinguir que uno de los soldados se reía suavemente de él. No le dio importancia, sencillamente dio un paso al frente desarmándole con un solo movimiento y apuntándole directo a la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente.— No debería subestimar a nadie, soldado.

Aquel hombre tembló, aquella voz no era la de un hombre joven, sino de alguien mucho más viejo y sabio. El general y el latino entraron en una fuerte discusión. No tenían mucho tiempo para decidir pero finalmente México se impondría. Sonrió feliz al saberse ganador, lo único que tenia que hacer es darle tiempo suficiente a los rusos para que averiguaran como traer de vuelta a Iván, aquella sonrisa lo único que logro fue acentuar aun más el tono caoba de sus ojos. Ojos color sangre que se preparaban vistiendo el uniforme oscuro de los spetsnaz.

Tuvo que ponerse varias prendas abajo del uniforme y dos juegos en vez de uno de las protecciones- para pecho, cuello y brazos- de kevlar. Mientras se vestía el martilleo ansioso de su corazón, semejante a la marcha militar, le hacia sentirse completamente revitalizado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no participaba en nada así y mucho menos jugaba a las escondida apostando su vida, el general le había dicho que lo podría al mando de una pequeña división y le darían el grado de oficial. De esta forma podrían sacarlo del campo de batalla si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Se le encargo pilotear un cazabombardero de ultima generación, cuando llego a la pista algunos de los soldados ya vestidos para pilotear le miraban raro, no era normal que alguien con ese uniforme saliera a pilotear pero claro esta que aquellos hombres eran unos expertos en diferentes artes y con la autorización adecuada podrían pilotear y aquel spetsnaz la tenia. Uno de los pilotos que le acompañarían en la primera parte del ataque y que ya había sido previamente informado sobre la naturaleza del piloto le explico rápidamente como se controlaban los mandos, aunque para Luis no era necesario había acompañado a Iván a ver la prueba de esa serie de cazas y si bien el que vio tenia otra numeración el funcionamiento era más o menos similar.

Los cazas despegaron dejando tras de si una estela de aire caliente que quemaba todo a su paso, se colocaron en formación lanzando contra un grupo de EA-18G Growler pertenecientes a la armada norteamericana. La sonrisa que llevaba en los labios Luis se amplió mucho más al ver las insignias gringas en los Growler, si tenia un poco de suerte incluso podría encontrar al que piloteaba Alfred.

Un misil paso rozándolo regresándole de nuevo a la realidad, sino tenia cuidado terminaría como confeti. El misil estadounidense se impacto con otro ruso antes de que llegara a tierra y causara más daño. Luis sujeto los controles fuertemente haciendo que la nave describiera un ángulo de noventa grados antes de lanzarse en picada contra la formación enemiga.

El sonido de las metrallas, el olor de la carbonización y los destellos de humo y luz que dejaban a su paso eran la única señal visible de que se estaba desarrollando una guerra aérea para cualquiera que mirara el nublado cielo ruso. Estos como siempre contaban con la ventaja del clima, si bien aun no era invierno, los soldados a pie siempre estarían más expuestos a padecer las inclemencias del clima y su forma de moverse en territorio desconocido los delataba.

—¿Qué haces aquí Arthur?— Una voz chillona sonó en el intercomunicador, Inglaterra no hizo más que apartarlo pero sin apagarlo — El héroe se encargara de esto.

—Sal de mi frecuencia y ocupate de tus cosas—Alfred alcanzo a escuchar una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraba el británico y a la gente que iba con el festejarlo. Seguramente se encontraba en un tanque. Arthur simplemente sonrió cuando una de las explosiones no solo término con los rusos sino que se llevo consigo a los franceses que les atacaban en esos momentos.

—Arthur no seas injusto— Chiloteo mientras esquivaba a una nave enemiga que comenzaba a ser muy molesta. Por más que intentaba derribarla— Creo que Rusia los ha estado entrenando bastante bien— Murmuro más para si mismo aunque el ingles le alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente, por lo visto Alfred se mantendría entretenido por un rato. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo sonriéndose, sin Alfred seria más fácil apoderarse de la maquina o en el peor de los casos destruirla, la rana no era rival. Con un pequeño toque el tanque avanzo.

Mientras tanto en las alturas se desarrollaba una batalla nunca antes vista, era raro que el gringo tuviera esa clase de competencias. La nave rusa parecía leer sus movimientos con gran facilidad lo cual le enojaba y al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás aquel piloto no fuese otro más que Iván pero la siguiente maniobra le dejo desconcertado y supo que no se trataba de él. La nave rusa se tiro en picada, había logrado atraer la atención de otro Growler que le seguía de cerca y uso a la nave que piloteaba Alfred como escudo en una huida rápida. Al intentar esquivarla Alfred perdió momentáneamente el control y dio una voltereta brusca en el aire que le dejo seca la garganta.

— Damn it— Habia estado más cerca de lo que creía. El otro piloto no había tenido tanta suerte y termino estrellándose no muy lejos de donde se encontraban dejando tras de si una columna de humo que se elevaba orgullosa al cielo. Busco sintonizar con aquella nave pirateando la red y lo consiguió por unos segundos.

— You are a little puppy— Por las interferencias no alcanzaba a escuchar correctamente el acento de aquella persona. Al final solo le escucho reír maquiavélicamente, igual que en las películas de terror antes de que se cortara la señal. Alfred tembló asustado sacudiendo la cabeza para recordarse así mismo que aquel piloto era un simple humano— Me alegra haberte encontrado, Alfred, así el juego será más divertido— Murmuro para si mismo México mientras que el brillo de sus ojos se reflejaba en los lentes del casco. Haría falta que mucha sangre se derramara ese día para saciar la sed de aquella orbes cuyo color anunciaba la guerra y el fin de una era.

El latino conocía más de lo que las otras tres naciones les gustaría que hiciera. Con ayuda de la tecnología rusa no le costó mucho hacer que los voz se dejara oír por en las radiocomunicaciones de los altos manos. Hablo en ingles diluyendo un poco su acento español, hablándolo como lo haría alguien que solo hablara náhuatl— Say my name when you pray. Alfred. Arthur and Francis.


End file.
